


growing pains

by souldews



Category: Kuroko no Basket
Genre: Long Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souldews/pseuds/souldews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himuro Tatsuya is in his first year of college.</p><p>In the USA.</p><p>Kagami Taiga is his younger-brother-turned-friend-turned-lover.</p><p>And he is still in his senior year in Japan.</p><p>--</p><p>a quick short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	growing pains

**Author's Note:**

> a short. written because i missed my (then) girlfriend.

_**SeirinTiger** came online._

_SeirinTiger: tatsuya?_

Tatsuya stares at the screen.

_HimuroTatsuya: Yes?_

_SeirinTiger: morning._

He sighs.

_HimuroTatsuya: Good night, Taiga._

_SeirinTiger: how is it there? is it great?_

Himuro stares at the screen some more. 

It’s like how it used to be, America hasn’t changed much, not much. College is tiresome, it’s stressful.

Instead, he types:

_HimuroTatsuya: It’s awesome, I never thought I’d get to eat McDonalds again. College is great, I’m accepted in the basketball team, no questions asked. Perks of a scholarship lol._

Ten minutes later and no reply from the younger man, so he tries again.

_HimuroTatsuya: How is it at yours, Taiga?_

There was nothing for the longest time. Then, minutes later after what felt like an eternity and a half of staring at an unblinking screen of an instant messaging service:

_SeirinTiger: It’s not the same without you._


End file.
